


Victory Kiss

by QueenPunk



Series: JayTim Week 2021 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Justice League - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, IN SPACE!, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of medical care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: Once they were clear, Batman had offered his quarters for them to rest in until the debriefing in a couple of hours. Jason had given a mock salute to Bruce’s turned back that had garnered a tiny smile out of Tim. It had been snuffed out a second later, but Jason had been hit with the sudden urge to get to their victory kiss.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: JayTim Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211201
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	Victory Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Day I: Space

The first time Jason was in the Watchtower, he had only been Robin for ten months. Bruce had been needed for a meeting and Jason had begged him to let him come. All he remembered from that trip was the buzz of nervous excitement, the swooping feeling of being beamed up, and plastering himself against a window to watch the great blue Earth turn. Gotham and all her terrible magnificence had seemed to be erased in the grand scope of the universe. There was a picture he found, after kind-of reconciling with the Bat Clan, of Wonder Woman and him flashing peace signs at whoever was holding the camera. 

Jason was still angry that he had forgotten he met  _ Wonder freaking Woman _ and took a picture with her. He searched his mind for the memory, scouring through the parts of his life that sometimes felt whole but were Swiss cheese when held up to scrutiny. A side effect of being a zombie re-alived by magic Mountain Dew, he supposed. 

His second trip to the Watchtower--it was a miracle they even let him set a dirty boot into the pristine space palace--was after an almost alien invasion.  _ Almost  _ alien invasions usually weren’t on his agenda, but a little birdy had called for him and like a love-struck idiot, he had flown straight into a space battle with guns blazing. When he had snidely pointed out that Batman wasn’t averse to guns  _ now _ , he had gotten what felt like a ten-way lecture that he should save the family drama for after they were done fighting for their lives.

When the metaphorical dust had cleared and there was nothing but wreckage and stars and that giant blue marble everyone wanted to protect, Jason had been pulled into the Watchtower’s infirmary along with the heroes. Tim, his banged-up baby bird with a black eye and bruised ribs, had held his hand in a death grip until they’d both been checked over. Kori, hovering protectively over a passed-out Dick, had also  _ looked  _ at him in a way that let him know if he ran off without medical care she’d drag him back kicking and screaming.

Once they were clear, Batman had offered his quarters for them to rest in until the debriefing in a couple of hours. Jason had given a mock salute to Bruce’s turned back that had garnered a tiny smile out of Tim. It had been snuffed out a second later, but Jason had been hit with the sudden urge to get to their victory kiss. 

As they limped down the long, rounded hallway, Tim turned to look out the window. Around them were the echoed footsteps of Leaguers and others bustling around but out of sight. They were at a point in the rotating tower where only the barest curve of the planet could be seen, the moon peeking over the horizon. 

“I love the view from up here,” Tim commented, resting his fingertips on the quartz glass. “But that’s to be expected, right? Kind of cliché at this point.”

Jason lifted Tim’s head by the chin, curving his hand to cup his jaw and sweep a thumb over his swollen cheek. They both still had their masks on so Jason was missing out on Tim’s sharp-eyed stare. 

“Can’t be anything more cliché than this,” Jason murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Tim’s lips. 

Tim melted into the kiss, his hand moving to grasp the nape of Jason’s neck and tangle in his short hair. His other hand fisted in Jason’s torn leather jacket to tug him closer. Jason relished in the feel of heat, the pulse under his palm when he traced up Tim’s slender neck to cradle the back of his head. Tim was here and they were both alive but the fear lingered, a tight knot of leftover desperation that  _ this time _ could have been the end. As Tim twirled them around, cornering Jason against the window that stood between them and  _ space _ , a knee slipping between his thighs, all he could focus on was how he never wanted to forget  _ this moment _ . 

Until a wolf-whistle cut through the air. 

Jason and Tim froze, slowly turning their heads to see not one, not two, hell not even three, but four of the Wonder Family standing in the hallway behind them. From the purse of her lips, Jason knew it had been Wonder Girl-- _ Cassie, Tim’s friend _ \--who had alerted them. 

“Boys,” Diana-- _ Wonder freaking Woman _ \--said. “I know it’s been a long day and what you’re feeling is natural after such an arduous fight, but please take your  _ activities--” _

Donna and Nubia snickered beside her. Cassie looked one step away from taking a photo for blackmail. He had no doubt gossip of their dalliance was going to be passed around by Young Justice like hotcakes. 

Jason would have given anything at that moment to be ejected out of the airlock.

“--somewhere private.”

“Will do,” Tim said and the two of them ran (well, as much as they could run in their current states) to Batman’s quarters. The women’s wheezing laughter dogged at their heels.

Safe inside the dark room, Jason’s cheeks burned with humiliation.

“Well,” he quipped. “Guess I won’t be asking for a commemorative photo with Wonder Woman.”

Tim snorted, the beginning of laughter bubbling up before he winced and grabbed at his side. Jason tucked a strand of Tim’s longish hair behind his ear, asking, “You alright there?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim shuddered, flicking the lights on. “It’s fine.”

The room Batman had on the Watchtower was eerily devoid of personality. While Bruce was big--an understatement--on keeping his identity hidden, Jason was used to him collecting souvenirs and trinkets and cluttering every wall he could find in pictures of the people he wanted to protect. While Alfred was in charge of decorating the manor, his choices in decor often reflected what he knew Bruce would like; Victorian-looking but with modern comforts. Deep colors and mahogany-stained wood. The room before them was futuristic; metal spaceship walls, a rounded pale nightstand, and a large white bed. It reminded Jason of a hotel room.

After peeling his mask off, Tim crawled into the bed, face-planting into a pillow. Turning his head, nuzzling the pillow, he said, “I was going to seduce you, but I’ve found a new love.”

“Oh no,” Jason deadpanned, kicking off his boots and slipping out of his jacket. “However will I compete with someone so handsome and stuffed with organic cotton?”

He followed suit into the bed, crawling up his body. Moving the cape aside, he kissed the small of Tim’s back and peppered a worshipful line of kisses up his spine. Tim hummed appreciatively, sinking deeper into the mattress. When he reached his head, he twisted to nip at Tim’s ear, leaning forward to leave a final kiss on the black crescent of his long lashes. 

Tim’s eyes fluttered open--mostly, that shiner of his was pretty gruesome--and Jason whispered, like an idiot, “Hi.”

“Hi,” Tim whispered back, amused. 

Before Jason could do something heinously impulsive with the adrenaline still pumping in his veins--like blurt out a proposal--Tim awkwardly reached back and pulled him down into a deeper kiss, tongue probing at the seam of his lips. His hips arched up into Jason’s, encouraging him to grind against his tight little ass. His cock hardened enough to be painful against his cup, so he unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants and jockstrap down. Skimming his fingers over Tim’s bruised side, he said, “I don’t think we should be getting too crazy tonight, babybird.”

Tim, with stiffness in his usually graceful limbs, rolled over to face him. His bottom lip was poked out in a mulish pout that Jason wanted to dig his teeth into. With his black hair splayed across the pillow, Red Robin costume in disarray, and a red flush to his cheeks--save for the black eye--Tim looked like a wet-dream come to life. 

But then he opened his pretty mouth, “I think Bruce has some lube in the bottom shelf of the nightstand.”

And nearly killed Jason’s boner. 

“How do you know that?”

“Bruce is always prepared. He keeps lube everywhere,” Tim said matter-of-factly like that wasn’t the most horrifying thing to know about your parental figure  _ ever.  _ “It’s good to be prepared for any scenario.”

Jason was struck with the realization that there was a chance--a  _ huge  _ chance, knowing what a slut Bruce was when they weren’t around--that Bruce had had sex in this room. In the bed they were laying in. His boner was as dead as a doorknob.

Catching on to his train of thought, Tim rolled his eyes. Before he could wriggle, and irritate his ribs further, Jason bent over and fished out the cursed lube himself. It was buried under what must have been ten pairs of socks and Jason sincerely hoped that the two items were unrelated in any way. 

Tim spread out his legs, reaching down to pull his own half-hard cock out. With his other hand, he reached for Jason’s flaccid penis. After a few strokes, Jason started to get back into the mood, Bruce’s sex bed be damned. He slicked up his hand with some lube, tossing the bottle away, and lowered himself further into the space between Tim’s thighs. 

Knocking Tim’s hands away, he pressed their cocks together, beads of Tim’s precum smearing a wet trail across the shaft of his own. He couldn’t help teasing, “Excited, are we?”

Tim looped his arms around Jason’s neck, pulling him in closer. He murmured against his panting mouth, grinding his hips upward, “What do you think?”

Jason grasped both of their cocks in a slick grip. They thrust against one another, rutting into the loose grip for release. Jason buried his face into Tim’s shoulder, gasping as his climax dawned closer in the pit of his gut. Tim dug his teeth into Jason’s shirt, a whine in his throat as his heels dug into the comforter. His hips canted up in a desperate little grind. Jason swiped his thumb over the wet heads of their cocks.

Knowing they weren’t going to last much longer, he yanked Tim’s head back by the hair. 

“Jay,” Tim whimpered, pressing their foreheads together. Nips and quick kisses with a sweet dash of tongues were exchanged. Tim’s grey eyes were hazy and unfocused, his mouth parted, his lips reddened and swollen. Jason branded  _ this  _ memory into his mind, stored with all the others he had of  _ Tim, Tim, Tim. _

He came, hot spunk spilling onto his fingers, and Tim quickly followed to add to the mess. 

Jason collapsed onto the bed beside Tim, breathing heavily. An arm was wrapped around Tim’s waist, his cheek pillowed on Tim’s bird-slender chest. As Tim dragged soothing fingernails over his scalp, pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, Jason could only be grateful. That he had been given a second chance to live, to go back to the Watchtower, to meet and fall in love with his favorite person in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I writing these prompts last minute? Absolutely. Will I be writing for all the prompts? Absolutely not. Am I having fun? Yep, I love writing my favorite fanon couple.
> 
> Weird note, but I tend to like Donna being dead (not out of hate to her, it's more just I like the added trauma of team members dying over the years)? But I wanted her alive in this fic so JayTim could experience 4x the amount of embarrassment.


End file.
